The Dr Gallo Revisitation
by sladenoddy
Summary: This contains spoilers for the S9E15 episode "The Valentino Submergence", and if you want to see the episode first then don't read. all characters are not mine but belong to Chuck Lorre. Penny has a big problem and needs help, FAST.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dr Gallo Revisitation**

3 days after Valentines day, In apartment 4A 2311 North Los Robles.

"So tell me Penny, how did your Valentines evening go?" Bernadette asked her between sips from her mineral water

"It was a disaster, In spite of us booking a table they expected us to wait an hour then the Maitre' d called me Ma'am and all Leonard could say to the guy was 'Sorry to bother you'. Honestly he's such a wuss at times and then we ended up eating a burger and chips (French fries) in the car, would you believe", Penny informed her throwing her arms up in disgust, and casting a hard look in Leonard's direction.

"Oh! I'm so sorry your evening was a bust", Bernadette commiserated with Penny, but could not fail to notice the hurt in Leonard's eyes as he was belittled by his wife.

"Yes and then to make things worse, you came in and ruined fun with flags. And if you don't mind tonight is Halo night, so I must ask you girls to leave", Sheldon interrupted.

So with a 'come on girls let's leave the kiddies with their games and we'll have girl talk in my apartment", from Penny. They retreated to 4B.

"Are things OK?, with you and Leonard I mean?", Bernadette asked Penny once they were settled.

"Yes why?", Penny asked her.

"He looked quite upset with what you said back there", Bernadette explained nervously as she idly rotated her bottle of mineral water on her lap.

"Oh he's fine. He'll get over it", Penny said dismissively.

"Yes I thought you were a bit hard on him in there, in fact you do seem to put him down a lot, I've noticed lately?", Amy joined in.

"I do not", Penny angrily replied, and giving her two friends a hard stare as if daring them to comment further.

Then Amy and Bernadette wisely steered the conversation on to other subjects.

Penny's anger though was not due to Bernadette and Amy pointing out something that Penny herself had also come to be aware of. It was true, She was putting Leonard down a lot but what really made Penny angry was that she had no idea why?.

The next day, Penny found it hard to concentrate as her conscience over hurting Leonard was pricking her in a really bad way. All day she had been thinking hard on the reason why she would keep hurting Leonard, In fact she had been thinking so hard that she found herself trying to promote her company's newest laxative as a headache cure. Finally Penny finished for the day and headed for the surgery car park for her car and after putting her company's samples in the trunk she sat in her car and tried to think again about a solution to her problem with herself towards Leonard. The moment during Will Wheaton's podcast of Leonard Nimoy's son's interview with Sheldon, when Sheldon was relating about him being bullied by his brother and Penny could recall her telling Leonard that "when He (Sheldon), says things like that it makes me want to hug him and make it better".

She remembered Leonard's reply telling her that his brother bullied him too, Penny cringed as her words ran through her memory, "well you probably had it coming". The Image of the hurt on Leonard's face in her memory cut her like a knife and Penny burst into tears, and in her anguish, frustration and disgust with herself she began banging her head on the steering wheel, which activated the horn and Penny her eyes still full of tears, quickly drove out of the surgery before the staff could investigate. and then she pulled over into a nearby side street and parked up, still crying she thought about where she could get help and then getting a solution, She frantically reached for her cellphone.

The next day Penny heard her name being called by the receptionist, "You may go in now Mrs Hofstadter.", she informed Penny. And Penny found herself once more entering Dr Gallo's office.

"Well I hope this isn't an elaborate scheme on your part to try and sell me something again?", Dr Gallo asked her sternly, "because if you are then I suggest you had better leave right now", She continued.

Penny nervously held out her hands to show they were empty, "No, No samples here", She told Dr Gallo nervously.

"well that's alright then. Please do sit down.", said Dr Gallo instantly relaxing and indicating a small sofa.

Penny seated herself and then nervously stared at the floor while holding a tissue tightly in her right hand while the other firmly gripped the sofa cushion beside her.

"So then what can I do for you?", Dr Gallo smilingly asked her,

Penny looked over at the window where just then a bird briefly flew in and out of her view.

"I, I keep hurting Leonard", Penny barely whispering began, then she went on to explain to Dr Gallo her problem..

Dr Gallo took a brief look at her notes, "Ah, That would be your husband, Dr Hofstadter."

"So is he abusing you?", Dr Gallo asked her seriously.

Penny startled at her question, answered in the negative, "No, Not Leonard No, not at all he's a real sweetie."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it", Dr Gallo replied, "So do you think then that perhaps you are no longer in love with him then"?, She continued.

Penny looked at her aghast, "Of course I love him", she replied.

"Are you sure, because when you were here before and I asked you to tell me why you married Leonard You replied, 'I don't wanna', Why was that?". Dr Gallo asked her as she leaned on her desk and fixed Penny with her keen gaze.

"I, I don't know", Penny replied looking sheepish.

"Then I'm afraid you can't be in love with him, can you", Dr Gallo told her firmly, "or you would be telling me so much about him, that I would have to beg you to stop talking, wouldn't I" She asked.

Penny's anger suddenly blazed and she sprang to her feet.

"Were you there in my bedroom while I was crying my heart out every night because I thought I had lost him to a far more beautiful and smarter woman than me?, did you see my heart breaking because I had never ever Loved anyone as deeply as I loved Leonard? Did you feel my pain when I saw them together and knowing that I had to hide my feelings from him, when all I wanted was to hold him in my arms again?. My God, I got so desperate to see him one night that I went to his apartment only to learn that he was living in Rajesh's apartment with her, then I stupidly got so drunk that I just made such an Idiot of myself that it made things even worse. My pain was so great, I hurt, My God did I ever hurt so bad, all because of Leonard. Really I'm such a mess, you know I told him that I'm scared that he'll one day wake up and leave me for someone much more smarter than me but I lied", Penny admitted.

Dr Gallo frowned, "what do you mean you lied to him?, how?".

"I'm not just scared, I'm terrified, I'm such a stupid, stupid mess, here I am terrified he'll leave me while at the same time hurting him so much that he will be bound to leave me, I'm just driving him away", Penny revealed, then she collapsed onto the sofa crying bitterly in her anguish.

Dr Gallo pressed her intercom button and spoke to her receptionist, "Sarah, could you bring two coffees in please", and while she waited for the coffees, she watched a very distressed Penny still sobbing on her sofa, and carefully considered her next move.

"I know you love him", Dr Gallo gently told her as she sipped her coffee after Penny had recovered her composure, "You see we record all our calls, and I'm sure you don't want to listen to it again. But I heard a woman who was so in anguish over her treatment of her husband that she was hysterically begging me for help, and your current distress now at this moment clearly tells me that. But it was so important my Dear, that I ask you these questions so I can discern your problem".

"Tell me", Dr Gallo continued, "you say you split up before he was seeing this, er,", "Priya", Penny volunteered, "Thank you, yes this Priya. Who ended the first relationship between you and Dr Hofstadter may I ask?"

"I did", I thought it was for the best only I was being deceived by someone else's lies", Penny admitted "I so wish I could turn the clock back and undo it all", Penny sadly added.

"Tell me Penny, how do you view marriage in general", Dr Gallo asked her.

Penny thought for a second or two, "well, I feel that it should be forever, and that the love between two people should last forever. you know sharing life's ups and downs together and when one is down then the other can build them up again", Penny paused thought for a bit then added, "it should be something special you see".

"Penny, you see when Dr Hofstadter was sitting there in that same spot. I asked him that same question on marriage, and his answer was exactly the same as yours, and when I asked him to tell me about you, his face just lit up and his eyes sparkled as he talked, And truly Penny, he described you perfectly from, in his words, your beautiful green eyes right down to the smallest detail.

When People do that then they are very much in love with that person otherwise those details would not be remembered so well if they didn't love their partner

"Okay Penny Now for my diagnosis, It seems to me in my professional opinion, that you subconsciously blame Leonard for the acute heartache you suffered over his relationship with this Priya , and your way of showing him your pain is to treat him badly, you must let the past be the past Penny, after all it's you yourself are now his beloved wife, so I beg you for your marriage to be happy have faith in that so strong love between you and Leonard. Then your marriage will be special and lasting forever just as you and Leonard wish it to be, . Also you need to work on letting that hurt go. Stop punishing Leonard for what is after all your mistake. Okay Penny I'll prescribe you some mild tranquilizers to help you not to get so stressed and I would like to see you both next week to see how you are doing".

"Both of us?, But Leonard will think I'm stupid and useless, if I tell him I saw you. Can't I just see you next week on my own instead?", Penny begged

"Penny, are you sure of that?, is that really what Leonard would think of you?, think about it?". Dr Gallo asked her.

Penny thought of Leonard, and Penny realized she was so wrong. After all Leonard was the most sweetest caring guy that she had ever come across. She looked up at Dr Gallo "your right, Leonard's not like that at all, I'm just being stupid again", Penny admitted.

"Penny, do try and cultivate confidence in yourself and stop putting yourself down. Try and see yourself through your husband's eyes. Right then, that's enough for today, and I shall see you both next week then".

Penny Thanked Dr Gallo, booked a repeat visit for the next week with the receptionist and then left.


	2. Chapter 2

Upsets and Rage

Penny Exited the building, housing Dr Gallo's office. She couldn't go home to Leonard yet, her mind was still in an absolute turmoil now. Though Dr Gallo in discovering the reason for Penny's conduct towards Leonard made things a little clearer.

But for Penny this revelation seemed to have left her asking more questions of herself than Penny could really handle right now.

She went to a nearby Starbucks and bought a large Cappuccino and then on to a pastry shop and after buying herself a bear claw, she headed for the park. Penny really needed some quiet time to think about Dr Gallo's suggestions. And to try and get her head around this problem if she can.

She found a bench in a quiet part of the park and began to drink her Cappuccino. Then leaning back against the bench she began to consider.

Leonard, she decided had been the only guy ever to be so deep in her affections. That almost from the time of meeting him she became aware of her strong attraction to him, so strong in fact that at first it scared her, having felt nothing like the feelings that she had for Leonard ever.

And in time as she came to learn more about him, she could not help being further drawn to him because of his sweet caring nature. In fact Leonard had gently taught her by his example alone that she needed to give, as well as to take and with Leonard, she found it was so easy to give to him, the little things that were so important to her that she made a real effort to find out the little things that pleased him, and because she loved him so much, it gave her so much pleasure to do nice things for Leonard.

He loved what he saw inside her, just as much as what he could see on the outside, though Penny could not see it in herself at all. So it was no wonder then that the pain of her heartache was so great when she thought she had lost him.

She remembered her anguish too over the time he was hit on by Sheldon's assistant Alex.

Penny never did admit to Leonard just how devastated that made her feel. And even later she would break up with him before he could leave her for someone else ( Leonard gave up counting how many times she broke up with him after four); imagining that she was protecting herself from the pain, only to find herself feeling so miserable without him that she would rush to be back into his arms after a couple of days. In fact the very last time she had done so Leonard made it perfectly clear to her that though he loved her very much, her indecision was causing him great distress each time and He doubted if he could really cope with another break up. This had brought it home to Penny as his words had brought her to near panic. And she knew from that moment on that she just could never ever be without him now, and the breakups ceased.

Penny snorted her amusement as she recalled that the only time she really felt at peace with the world was when she was being held in Leonard's arms.

Perhaps it would have been better for her if Dr Gallo had prescribed for her to take some Leonard three times a day to help her with her anxiety and stress instead. Penny laughed out loud, as she knew she would rush to take that medicine , willingly, in fact at warp factor 10. 'now I'm even quoting from Leonard's Star trek wars program', Penny thought then laughed out loud again as Leonard would get so testy with her for mixing the 2 movies up like that. "Curse you Leonard. You've turned me into a nerd now", she said out loud, then her expression softened "Thank you my darling, I love it. It's brought me closer to you".

Leonard by now she knew, had totally ruined her as regards any other man and for that Penny had no regrets. As she would say to herself every time a guy hit on her, 'Why the hell would I want a burger when I have Prime sirloin steak at home?'.

And this thought brought Penny up short, If she never ever wanted to lose that steak then she was going to have to change her attitude towards Leonard.

Penny hurriedly ate her bear claw and finished her drink, for she badly needed to be with the love of her life and from now on; really show him how much he meant to her.

"Great, it would have to be now", Penny told herself as the Police patrol car following behind her forced her to keep to the speed limit, when all Penny wanted to do was to rush back to Leonard as fast as possible.

Finally though, she at last found herself opening the door to 4A, and stepping inside, she immediately saw her beloved husband, giving her that big beaming smile of welcome home my love.

Rushing into his arms, she held him there so tightly, raining kisses on his face, that Leonard asked her if she was OK. It's just that I Lo...", she began when Sheldon interrupted, "Ah Penny, you're back, tell me will you be getting the take out tonight or is Leonard getting it?, as you are aware it's Thai night tonight and I'm hungry so hurry up and decide if you please, Oh and we need more toilet paper as I notice Penny has been using more than three squares again. Really Penny perhaps when you pay the fine this week and you see how much it is, then perhaps it will be a firm reminder for you to only tak...",

at this point Penny interrupted him, "Shut up Sheldon, get your own Thai food for a change or eat your toilet paper. I don't care, I'm so sick of this. I want to spend some time with my husband and you're always here, or if we go to my apartment only to have you keep knocking every five minutes, asking for Leonard or me to do something for you or take you somewhere".

"Yes but Penny the roommate agreement which Leonard signed and the extension for frequent staying guests which you also signed, stipulates that...".

Penny shrieked in her tears of rage at Sheldon, "Screw your roommate agreement I've just had about enough of your stupidity" and Penny in her distress, rushed for her apartment not hearing Sheldon's indignant reply to her, "but I'm not stupid, I have an IQ of 187, to which Leonard silenced him by also telling him to shut up, then added, "Can't you see she's upset. For crying out loud!, you really are the limit aren't you".

Then Leonard left to give comfort to his wife.

Leonard after entering her apartment heard her sobbing in her bedroom, then moving over to the bedroom, Leonard tentatively entered and softly asked if Penny was OK?.

In Her failure to answer him, Leonard began telling her, in what Leonard thought was the solution to Penny's upset, his suggestion of him moving in with Penny.

Penny turned her tear stained face towards him and said, "sweetie, I don't want you to move in here", and at once seeing the crestfallen look on his face she quickly informed him of her desire, "Sweetie I want us both to move to a new apartment away from Sheldon. You and me , together, sweetie I really need for us to do this. And I'm sorry but I don't give a damn whether Sheldon likes it or not, I want for us to be together in OUR apartment", she stressed, then feeling relieved, as she noticed the smile returning to Leonard's face.

Five minutes later they were both seated close together on Penny's couch, as Penny snuggled against her Husband; And related to him her visit to Dr Gallo earlier.

Penny though not normally a person who likes to reveal her feelings to others, held nothing back from Leonard.

At first after telling him that she had noticed her frequency to belittle him, which Leonard tried to deny to spare her feelings. But Penny, taking his hand in hers informed him firmly, "Sweetie, I have to deal with this, and you are doing me no favours by being kind. My behaviour is not at all the behaviour that a wife should have towards her husband, most especially when that husband is the sweetest, kindest, most wonderful man she has ever met. Leonard, I don't want to lose you, but I know I will lose you if I carry on treating you badly like I have been doing, and it has got to stop", she then went on to tell him all about her true feelings over his relationship with Priya, and also about the acute feelings of insecurity she felt during the time that Alex hit on him.

Leonard thought for a while in silence when Penny had finished speaking. He knew he could never leave Penny now, he loved her too much. But if Penny changed her attitude towards him then it would certainly make their married life together a whole lot smoother.

He turned towards her and taking her hands in his, he said, "I love you so much Penny, and I will certainly help you in any way I can for you to overcome your problem", he paused then smiled at her, then said, "So Dr Gallo next week then", then added, "Also we had better start looking for apartments then too I guess".

Penny gave him a big beaming smile and standing up and taking his hand, she then told him, "yes Sweetie, but first the bedroom I think for us next", and giggling she led him to her bedroom.

As Penny lay in Leonard's arms she smiled as she considered how stunned it always made her when it felt so, so right to be here with him, it was meant to be, it really was. And so Penny became even more determined to follow her intention through and love Leonard even more.

However this would be a lot easier than it will be telling Sheldon Cooper of their intention to find a place of their own. And after sighing, She snuggled even closer to Leonard and soon drifted off to sleep.

Penny decided that maybe it would be best to have Amy there ready for when Leonard and Penny inform Sheldon of their plans to move out. To Penny's relief Amy agreed with her; as Amy put it, "can you imagine still living between two apartments when you are both in your old age?".

Penny Shuddered at the image Amy's words conjured up in her mind.

"Penny, Sheldon will have to learn to accept change and we can't mollycoddle him forever and as you have told me, your marriage together could certainly take a turn for the worse, if you did not take this action at once".

"Thanks for your support Ame's ; We'll see you tomorrow evening then", Penny told her, slumping in relief as she ended the call.

Sheldon went up in flames, and this was due to the fact that Amy was there on a night which wasn't their date night.

Penny grimaced and thought to herself 'If he's like this now, then what's he going to be like when we make our announcement?".

Leonard cleared his throat and began to explain, once Sheldon had calmed down a little.

"We asked Amy to be here, because Penny and I have something important to tell you", "Is my Mother alright I only spoke to her an hour ago; has something happened?", Sheldon interrupted, immediately fearing the worst.

"No Sheldon, It's, It's just that I have some problems towards Leonard and in order for me to solve them we, well the thing is we...", Penny stalled unable to form the words.

"Buddy, what Penny is trying to tell you is, that we are going to find our own place, we are going to be moving out".

Sheldon's homeostasis was coming apart at the seams and for Sheldon it seemed, it was the last straw.

"I told you not to be friends with her didn't I, and now look what she's done. Really Leonard, how could you put her before me, really this is just totally unacceptable". Then turning to Penny he screamed and pointed at her, the flecks of spittle being hurled from his mouth in his rage, " **Get out!** , **now!, this instant you vile home wrecker".**

Penny took one look and then turned and sobbing she fled back to her apartment. While Sheldon ran, still hurling accusations in his anger, for his room.

Leonard looked at Amy, "It's OK Leonard, we knew it wasn't going to be easy, and Sheldon had to be told sooner or later . Go to Penny, she needs you now, I've got this", and Leonard left 4A and went to find Penny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mary Cooper takes a hand**

When Leonard reached Penny she hurled herself into his arms, and still sobbing in her distressed state, "I, I'm s, so sorry Leonard; It's all my fault, maybe it would be better if we didn't move", she told him looking up at him, her eyes though were sad in her tear stained face, Penny looked defeated.

And it wrenched Leonard's heart to see it, "No Penny, it is not your fault and you were quite right. I have been too blind to Sheldon's selfish arrogance for too long, We really should have looked for our own place after we got married instead of trying to live like this, No Penny we are going to start looking for apartments now, our apartment Honey, Our apartment", Leonard told her firmly.

For Leonard had Today finally seen the truth in Sheldon's outburst, that Sheldon just needed a lackey he could belittle and who could do all the fetching and carrying and also ferrying him wherever Sheldon wanted to go, whether it was convenient at the time for Leonard or not. The needs of the Sheldon outweighed the needs of everyone else, or so it seemed to Dr Sheldon Cooper, And Leonard had had enough. Penny was Leonard's life now as well as his number one concern and Sheldon's unjust treatment of Penny, would be his last.

Then half an hour later Leonard and Penny sitting close together excitedly looked for apartments on Penny's laptop

Leonard took the next couple of days off and with Penny's agreement, moved the things he needed most into 4B while the rest of his things went into storage. Sheldon was not too pleased as he had to take the bus to work as Amy, so disgusted was she by Sheldon's behaviour towards her Bestie, that she had rang Bernadette and Rajesh telling them that on no circumstances were Howard or Rajesh to give him a ride. For Amy had an idea to get Sheldon to change his attitude.

For Penny it was bliss to be finally living together with her Husband, and it amazed her to find that she felt no sense of panic at all, in fact she made good use of the opportunity by showing so much affection to Leonard, that Leonard felt a little overwhelmed by it, but if it helped Penny then it was fine with him.

Sheldon was having a hard time of it. For Howard and Rajesh had not only refused to give him a ride, they were barely talking to him as well, and Amy had told him that he was not to expect a ride from her, until he had changed his awful attitude towards Leonard and Penny.

So Sheldon, his own pride preventing him from knocking on Penny's door for help (and also fearful of her going all Nebraska on him), found himself having to out and get his own supplies and also to rely on public transport to wherever he wished to go.

Mary Cooper placed the phone back onto it's cradle and frowned. "Let's hope Amy's plan works, but she's right. Though Shelly ain't going to like it, but it's plumb certain something needs to be done, and I ain't gonna be around for ever to help him ", she said to herself, then picking up the phone again she began dialing Penny's number she had written down during the previous call from Amy.

Things for Penny were improving, even though the three apartments they had looked at so far, were not suitable. Either for the location or the condition of the apartment, or both.

The evening before their meeting with Dr Gallo. Leonard having given a lot of thought about their plans to move, arrived home that evening, feeling very excited about his idea, and waited impatiently for Penny to arrive home after picking up some take out after work.

No sooner had she stepped through the door to 4B, than Leonard began to tell her of his idea.

"Penny, I've been thinking, about moving to an apartment...". At that point, without waiting for Leonard to finish, Penny's fears sprang forth and she angrily screamed at Leonard, "If you think you're going to change your mind and stay here with that Wackadoodle opposite, then you're crazy, because I will not be...".

At that point Leonard over thinking things as usual, but this time he over thought correctly, anticipating that Penny would panic and jump to the wrong conclusion. He moved towards her and despite her best efforts in trying to shake him off, he took her gently in his arms.

"Penny, It's OK, believe me, I have certainly not changed my mind about moving out. No what I have been thinking about today, is about us buying a house instead of an apartment. You know that we agreed to have children later?, well if we bought an apartment it would mean us selling it and buying a house when we want to start a family, and moving again. So I thought instead of doing that, that we buy the house now?, What do you think?", Leonard asked her, but feeling stunned, as Penny was shaking like a leaf in his arms.

Penny looked at him, the hope had returned to her eyes. "Oh Leonard!, that would be lovely, do you think we can afford it?, she asked him.

Leonard smiled at her, "I've been looking at our finances and because we have quite a large deposit saved up it will make the repayments on what we borrow easier".

Penny's emotions were by now very mixed, she was pleased with Leonard's sticking with their plans to move, ecstatic at his intentions to buy a house instead and angry with herself for letting her fears get the better of her, resulting in her outburst at Leonard, it was just too much for Penny and throwing her arms around him, she wept.

"I'm so sorry Honey, I should have let you finish speaking", she apologized, after she had regained her composure

Leonard calmed her, and then gently wiped her tears away, before telling her, "It's OK Honey, I understand, It's OK". Leonard picked his wife up, and despite Penny's protestations and giggles that the take out would get cold, he moved towards the bedroom, when suddenly Penny's phone rang.

Sheldon Cooper was sick and tired of having to do everything for himself. When an idea sprung to mind and he began to phone his Mother.

"Hi Shelley how is everything up there", Mary asked.

"They're all being mean to me, Leonard has the audacity to put Penny before me, and is moving to a new apartment together with her. I knew she was bad news, I warned Leonard, but did he listen to me?, no. and I have to wear my bus pants every time I travel anywhere, I was thinking that maybe you can order Leonard to come back here, I can't understand why he doesn't listen to me. Me with my superior intelligence?".

"I see. Tell me Shelly are not Penny and Leonard, man and wife now?". Mary asked, though already knowing the answer.

"Yes, ridiculous isn't it, I tried to warn him on that too, but would he listen, No", Sheldon told her, his voice clearly betraying his righteous indignation.

"Why Shelly, I'm sure you still remember what our good Lord said about marriage?", Mary asked him.

"Mom!", Sheldon moaned, not wishing to answer.

"Now Shelly, Come on, you know?", Mary forcefully encouraged.

"That a man must leave his Father and his Mother and he must stick to his wife and they must become one flesh", Sheldon answered reluctantly.

"And are you more important than Leonard's parents?", Mary questioned.

"but Leonard's father is...", Sheldon began before he was interrupted by his Mother.

"Now Shelly, don't give me any of your backchat. You still ain't too big for me to give you a good larrapin' you know", Mary warned him.

"No Ma. I'm not greater than Leonard's parents", Sheldon sulkily admitted.

"Well then if a man must leave his parents and stick to his wife then surely you must count for even less than Leonard's Parents?", Mary summed up.

Sheldon sighed, this was not going as he expected.

"And excuse me Sheldon. But wasn't it you yourself that encouraged them to marry in the first place, And a little bird also told me that you pleaded with Penny not to break up with Leonard?, which reminds me Sheldon, what have I told you about going into girls bedrooms?", Mary asked him.

"But she was going to hurt Leonard", Sheldon said choosing to ignore his Mother's last question.

"But isn't that what you're doing now?, and you're hurting Penny who is his Wife too?". Mary continued.

"And I'm sure you still remember what Jesus told us about how we are to treat our fellow man?"She asked him.

"To treat others as you would yourself", Sheldon answered, by now disillusioned with his whole plan on getting his Mother to fix things. And after talking for ten minutes more, Sheldon said goodbye to his Mother and sat wondering what he was going to do now that all his plans had failed.

Dr Gallo stood at her window and watched, as hand in hand Dr and Mrs Hofstadter walked along the street and entered the building. Smiling to herself, Dr Gallo felt extremely optimistic that things were going to work out OK for the couple.

"So, tell me Penny how are things going?", Dr Gallo asked, after greetings were exchanged and Penny And Leonard were seated close together on the sofa.

Penny, with a quick look at her Husband, turned back to Dr Gallo and told her, "Things are going great, Leonard and I are going to buy a house and then we will be free of Sheldon Cooper and then it will be just Leonard and me", Penny told her, her eyes shining with happiness.

Dr Gallo smiled her approval. She could not fail to see the look of absolute adoration on the couples faces or the happiness emanating from them as Penny told her of their plans.

"That's good Penny I'm so pleased for you both. Now then Let's embarrass Leonard shall we.

Tell me Penny what's the most romantic thing that Leonard has ever said or done for you?" Dr Gallo asked her mischievously.

"It was just after our wedding", Penny told her, her eyes beginning to shed happy tears as she remembered, "Leonard told me he loved me from the first time we met and that he would love me till the end of time", "Oh that's lovely", Dr Gallo said with a catch in her voice. Leonard said nothing but his cheeks burned.

Then Penny reached down for her purse and pulled out a red velvet bag and showed Dr Gallo the snowflake. "And Leonard brought me this snowflake all the way from the North pole", Penny told her proudly.

This last was just too much for Dr Gallo and she had to reach for her purse to retrieve her handkerchief to wipe her eyes.

"Excuse me", Dr Gallo said, as she replaced the handkerchief from where it came.

"Now then I Think It's Penny's turn to be embarrassed. Leonard what has Penny done for you that was special", She asked.

Leonard did not have to think, "When we first met, Penny spoke to me as a person, where most girls I would meet would prefer to pretend that I wasn't there, She's beautiful, and guys hit on her all the time, even if I'm there, but Penny always turns them down flat and kisses me or holds me in a way to give them the message that she is totally unavailable as far as they are concerned".

"I see, anything else, Dr Gallo asked Now fascinated by the couples admissions. "Oh yes lot's, the times she came to my lab and showed interest in my work",  
(It wasn't the only thing I was interested in, was it Leonard), Penny thought giving Leonard a sly smile.

"Also The box she keeps in her closet containing everything I have given her, which I know she still loves to look through often. But the most sweetest thing of all was when she agreed to be my Wife".

Dr Gallo Immediately bent to retrieve her handkerchief again as she felt her eyes misting up not only because of Leonard's Reminiscing, but the look of love the couple shared as they smiled shyly at each other.

"Well Penny, after that, well what can I say", Dr Gallo thought for a moment or two, then added "I say to you both do treasure the love you have between the two of you, and Penny, just keep working on what I told you, also whenever you find yourself getting stressed with Leonard., try and visualize Leonard as he was on the day you first realized your attraction to him", Now then, I don't think we will be needing any more sessions with the both of you, but I would like to continue with you Penny for a few more sessions, just so we can get a handle on your fears and insecurities. She then shook hands with them both, and said goodbye

Dr Gallo watched from her window, as the couple, again hand in hand left the building, Penny giving a little skip as she did so. Dr Gallo smiled, she felt secure in her decision not to need any more couples therapy with them, for after all what better help could they have but the love between them.

Then Feeling elated with life she pressed her intercom and asked Sarah for a Latte and a large slice of fruit cake too, after all, wasn't seeing such wonderful love between two people something good to celebrate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amy Turns the Tables**

Dr Amy Farrah-Fowler checked the time to find she had ten more minutes before she had to leave for date night at Sheldon's.

"Now then Amy you must be firm. It's for his own good", she said to herself, in order to strengthen her resolve not to weaken and give in to Sheldon. She checked her purse and ensured she had put her certificate in it, ready for tonight. Then after checking the time at two minute intervals she left for North Los Robles Avenue.

Sheldon Cooper sat impatiently at his desk. Amy was coming over tonight and Sheldon looked at the pile of papers on his desk, they represented his very last hope of restoring things to near normality.

He sorted through them to check all was in order and practiced his convincing argument look, ready for Amy's arrival.

Sheldon sat in his spot till Amy's familiar knock announced her presence.

"Aah Amy good to see you, I hope the day found you well?", Sheldon asked her, trying to sound sincere.

Amy was not fooled and expected as much from Sheldon. "Hello Sheldon", She greeted him simply, then waited for his expected scheme to find another dogsbody.

"As you know since Leonard has betrayed me and gone to live with Penny, I find I am in need of a new roommate" he began, "and I was thinking of how we can move our relationship further . Then I thought to myself, 'Sheldon it's high time Amy moved in with you', he told her assuming his best Koala face. Then he walked over to his desk and picked up the sheaf of papers, "As you can see I have the room mate agreement all ready for you to sign", and he placed them in her hands.

"Sheldon, Why do I have to have this?", Amy questioned.

"Why Amy, by having an agreement like this it avoids any complications or difficulties that may arise later", he told her, certain in his mind that he had given her a convincing statement, and then he used the convincing argument look he had been practicing all day.

"I see, so tell me Sheldon, so this room mate agreement, is it heavily weighted in your favour?", Amy asked.

"Rats" thought Sheldon, as his face twitched violently betraying the internal conflict between truth, and concealing truth. "Why does she have to be awkward now", he thought, then finally forced to give an honest answer, "yes Amy", he grimaced.

"Thank you Sheldon", Amy answered as she deposited the entire document in the trash.

"Amy!", Sheldon protested.

"Sheldon, I am not moving in with you until you have changed your attitude and we are married".

"But you have to do what I say?", Sheldon told her in indignation.

"Why is that Sheldon?", Amy asked him, as she opened her purse ready.

"Amy, I have an IQ of 187, as everyone is inferior to me in intelligence then it is incumbent on me to give them guidance, as they are unable to do it themselves", Sheldon said believing that this argument was sound.

"So, If I understand you correctly, because you are smarter than everyone else we have to do what you say", Amy said, placing a hand on the certificate.

"of course, see you have learned something from me already", Sheldon replied, pleased as punch.

"Well Sheldon I need you to look at this", Amy said and deposited the Mensa certificate detailing her Intelligence Quotient of 195.

Sheldon's emotions, after examining the certificate ranged through, sick, deflated, irate and disbelieving all at the same time.

"This is a forgery, it's lies, you made this up on your computer earlier", he shrieked, unwilling to accept the truth.

"No I have not Sheldon, as you are very well aware it is quite genuine, and so referring back to your reasoning, then you will need to be guided by the instruction and orders that I will give you. As clearly Sheldon you are unable to do it for yourself", Amy demanded.

" But Amy. I manage very well with my life. And the smooth running of things is always only upset by others",Sheldon argued.

"Is it, you know very well that's not true. You have alienated your friends, you refuse to enter into situations you find difficulty in coping with. And you expect everything on your terms. Really Sheldon It doesn't look to me as if you are managing at all. So then the fact is evident is it not. That you are in urgent need of My guidance", Amy countered.

Sheldon slumped in defeat, he had never put much faith in Amy's intelligence before, as she had been so enamoured by him before, but now she had trapped him by his own argument.

"I think I would like to go out to dinner this evening, and I will choose the restaurant, And you will be most attentive to me the entire evening. But first you will listen very carefully to what I have to tell you".Amy informed him.

Amy went on to explain, that because Sheldon was a relatively rare child prodigy, he had been praised and feted by his peers to such an extent that Sheldon had come to believe his own fan club. That he was somehow so unique that it put him above everyone else, so that he came to act like it.

Just as an emperor surveying his empire so Sheldon thought himself to be the ultimate commander.

Amy then went on to paint a picture of Sheldon in the future, as a middle aged man. (or as Penny would put it old and gross), struggling to cope alone and still living in his apartment.

Sheldon had realized in the last few weeks that he did not like being alone and struggling to cope.

And discovered for himself, that this was certainly not the homeostasis he desired..

He sighed, he was not a robot, indeed no man, including Sheldon Cooper is an island, and he found he missed his friends acutely.

He then asked why Amy wouldn't move in with him?, even without the room mate agreement. And Amy explained that in asking for his Mother's help, Amy had promised her that she would live with Sheldon only if marriage was on the table and then only after the ceremony.

"Now Sheldon, I think we will go to dinner now so the sooner you get changed, the sooner we can leave". Amy told him.

Hence a much humbled Sheldon, changed into his suit, shirt and tie, and without Amy's notice, he picked up the ring and slipped it into his pocket. Clearly he would be in desperate need of her guidance for the the rest of his life. And it was time to take steps to ensure that guidance was put in place.

On their way back home after their meal, Amy was surprised at Sheldon's request to pull over to the side, and was then pleasantly surprised when Dr Sheldon Cooper asked her to be his wife. Unconditionally. ( without any of Sheldon's one sided agreements at all. And Amy, her eyes shining with happiness agreed.

While certainly, though his alteration from arrogant brat was no overnight change, but with Amy's help over the next couple of years or so he managed to become more of a human being, and he was surprised to find himself a much more happier man as a result.

And whenever he faced difficult social situations. The image of himself Middle aged and struggling to cope with life alone would enter his mind.

The next Day, Penny had entered Dr Gallo's office. And after the two greeted each other and Penny had settled down on the sofa, Dr Gallo asked how Penny was doing?.

Penny's face was immediately troubled and she seemed nervous, "I, I love Leonard, I really do. But I can't help getting so tense with him, I'm sorry", She answered, then added "I am trying hard".

"So what do you think is the cause of your tension?", Dr Gallo pressed.

"I don't think it's Leonard himself", Penny told her, her anxiety clearly evident on her face. "I think it's trying to live together in a small apartment", Penny concluded.

"So, the two of you have been unable to find one then?", Dr Gallo asked.

"Oh, we're going to buy a house instead, Leonard worked things out and he thinks we can afford it. We saw one the other day, oh it's gorgeous, and the kitchen has not long been refurbished, though the lounge could do with decorating, and it has three bedrooms, and Leonard has checked the basement and said it looks sound, you know all the timbers and things. Oh but another couple were thinking it over. Oh I hope we get it, the Realtor said he would ring Leonard this afternoon and let us know", Penny informed her as she toyed nervously with her wedding ring, the emotions on her face changing from excitement to anxiety, as she spoke.

"Are you still taking the medication Penny?". Dr Gallo questioned.

"yes of course", Penny replied.

"So what relaxation techniques are you employing if any"Dr Gallo asked.

But before Penny could answer, her phone rang and as the first bars of the Star Trek theme sounded Penny scrambled for her purse and retrieved her phone, then remembering her manners, she looked at Dr Gallo and asked her, "May I?".

"By all means Penny, it might be news of the house". Dr Gallo suggested.

"Leonard?, I thought you were going to ring me later?", Penny puzzled.

Then Penny's eyes opened as wide as can be as Leonard informed her that the other couple had dropped out, and if they could see the Realtor that afternoon, and go through the legalities and the paperwork then we can have another look at our house if it all goes through OK.

"Oh Leonard!, Don't say that, it must go through, it must", Penny pleaded almost tearfully.

But Leonard calmed her by telling her that the Realtor did not expect any difficulties regarding the sale, and after telling her he will pick her up from Dr Gallo's office, he told her he loved her then he rang off.

Dr Gallo in now witnessing Penny's struggle to control her conflicting emotions, decided to up the strength of her medication.

"Right then. now we were going to discuss relaxation techniques, weren't we?", Dr Gallo then asked Penny once Penny had placed her cell back in her purse.

"what activity makes you feel most relaxed then Penny?", she asked.

"Penny's emotions changed to embarrassment and her cheeks reddening. She opened her mouth then closed it again, becoming shy, not without Dr Gallo's notice.

"Penny, please let me help you, by answering my question", Dr Gallo explained.

Penny blushed even more, but she did want to improve in her behavior for Leonard.

"Well the best way I've found is when we're lying together in bed and I feel him against me and he has his arms around me, I Just feel so, so. I just know that I am exactly where I want to be and it is usually not long before I drift off to sleep, It's wonderful", Penny finally told her, her eyes growing wider and wider with wonder as she spoke.

"Well, I see. So the answer is to be in Leonard's arms, Hmm, I must give all my female patients that tip, thank you", Dr Gallo joked.

"Don't you dare!, Leonard is all mine", Penny laughed, then added, "And I'm not sharing".

"There you are. That wasn't so hard was it, Penny", "Try going out more. Like say a park or to the beach, take a picnic. Or even go to a movie. You see Penny any couple trying to live in a cramped space is going to find things a little difficult. So don't think that it's you that's failing to put effort into changing your outlook. And hopefully you'll soon be moving into your new house soon".

And soon the hours session was up and Penny left, once again Dr Gallo stood and watched as Penny rushed up to Leonard and laughing with joy and excitement, she kissed him and hugged him tightly, her momentum almost knocking Leonard over. Before excitedly pulling him towards the car. Dr Gallo giggled to see them looking so happy, and superstitiously touched wood in hope that their house purchase would be successful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Breakdown**

It was indeed fortunate that Dr Gallo had had a couple of cancellations, For on one Tuesday morning, Bernadette brought Penny in to see her, so Dr Gallo could see Penny's current state of mind.

Penny looked disheveled, her top had wine stains on it and her skirt was all creased as if she had slept in it, while her hair looked as if she had been dragged through a hedge backwards.

Bernadette sat Penny and herself down on the little sofa. And turned her attention to Dr Gallo who was wide eyed with shock.

Dr Gallo was stunned. "What happened, the last time I saw Penny she was happy and excited and going with her husband to look at the house they wanted to buy?, Has the sale fallen through?", Dr Gallo asked Bernadette.

"No things are fine with the house, no it's Leonard, he had to go to England, to a conference at Cambridge University, as Dr Perkins who was supposed to be going, took ill and had to drop out at the last minute and they badly needed someone to go in his place. And as Leonard already had a high profile due to the excellent work he had completed with Dr Hawking, they sent Leonard instead.

As it will be huge prestige for Cal Tech, not to mention the possible increase in funding too, so Leonard although he hated to leave Penny, He felt he had to go, as so many people were relying on him", Bernadette informed her.

Then added, "also Dr Perkins assistant Alex Jones went with him too".

"Where's Leonard?", Penny asked Bernadette.

Dr Gallo examined her notes for a few minutes, before asking Bernadette, "Is this the girl who hit on Leonard a couple of years ago?".

"Yes you're right, but Alex is married now to an English physicist, Dr Stephen Jones, and Leonard is married to Penny and I know he loves her very much so there will certainly be no repeat of two years ago. But Penny has been so stressing over them traveling together, and staying in the same hotel, and that this is the result", Bernadette told her, indicating Penny with her left hand

Dr Gallo looked at Penny, she had dark circles round her eyes and she seemed jittery and quite scared. This anguish of Penny's was certainly out of the ordinary, and Dr Gallo puzzled at why Penny's demeanour had deteriorated to this level?.

Dr Gallo felt stymied and at a loss at first to think what to do. Penny's friend, Bernadette seemed quite worried for her friend, so it was definitely out of character for Penny seemingly from Bernadette's point of view.

She read through her notes again then as she was reading her notes from Dr Leonard Hofstadter the solution leaped off the page as she read his words.

'Penny tries to hide her feelings, it almost seems to me as if she raises a wall so we can't see how she feels. In fact it did take her quite a while to tell me she loved me, though she later admitted to me that she had known she was in love with me for a lot longer than I thought, she just seems so afraid of letting people get too close '.

Dr Gallo knew that anyone in the habit of continually hiding their feelings without talking them out, increases the level of stress on themselves, much like a pressure cooker and now Penny had been lately enduring such acute anxiety over Leonard and Alex, something had to give and Penny had had a breakdown as a result.

Dr Gallo remembered how Penny told her a few weeks ago, that she was terrified that one day Leonard would wake up and leave her. No wonder Penny's in a state if she has been bottling up all her fears like this.

"I think we will have to call Dr Hofstadter and ask if he can come home now, Penny needs him badly"

"Do you have his contact number at all", Dr Gallo asked Bernadette, her face clearly concerned.

"No, I did check through Penny's phone but couldn't find anything, I'll get onto Cambridge and see if I can find out where he is staying", Bernadette informed her.

"I wonder, is it possible at all that you could have Penny at your home until Dr Hofstadter returns. I am very reluctant to give Penny stronger sedatives than she is already taking, and what especially troubles me is that she seems to have been drinking alcohol with them too, she must avoid any alcohol at all, while she is taking the medication. Now then my niece runs a yoga class and many patients I have had have found yoga to be beneficial not only to the body, but the mind as well, so I would like her to attend two classes a week.

"Where is Leonard you told me he would be here?", Penny repeated, her agitation increasing, and the tears began to run down her cheeks.

"I had to tell her Leonard would be here to get her to come at all", Bernadette exclaimed, her face stricken at having told Penny such a cruel lie.

Then turning to Penny, Bernadette told her soothingly, "Penny why don't you stay with me for a little while and I'll get Leonard to come for you OK?". Penny turned to look at Bernadette, a flicker of hope in her eyes and nodded slightly.

Dr Gallo felt her heart lurch at seeing Penny's distress that Leonard was not there.

"Do you need help?", she then asked Bernadette.

"No I think I can manage", Bernadette replied as she rubbed Penny's back to calm her.

Dr Gallo once again stood at her window and watched as Bernadette struggling by now to get a crying Penny into her car, while Penny's desperate cries for Leonard, drifted up towards Dr Gallo. And once again the handkerchief was retrieved from her purse, to wipe her eyes, as Penny's distress cut her to the core.

With so many delegates it was not until the Friday that Bernadette discovered the name of the hotel where Leonard was staying, often over the last couple of nights Bernadette had stayed up till six in the morning ringing Cambridge University.

On the Friday evening Leonard Hofstadter walked into the foyer of the hotel and looked forward to a shower and a hot meal and planning to read up some of his conference notes, when the Hotel manager beckoned him over, Dr Hofstadter I have an urgent message for you to call a Dr Bernadette Wolowitz.

Leonard's first thought was for his wife and urgently searched for a telephone as his cell needed charging.

Leonard listened as Bernadette related to him Penny's condition, their visit to Dr Gallo, and the struggle she had to get Penny to bed and sleep. Leonard could not stop his tears as Bernadette told him how Penny was frequently calling for him.

Leonard thanked Bernadette then he rang Alex, there were only a couple of discourses that Leonard had yet to do and he was quite confident in Alex's ability to stand in for him.

And as he thanked Alex and rang off, Leonard vowed fiercely to himself that he would never ever leave his Penny again.

In record time Leonard had packed, checked out, and was at Heathrow airport waiting to board his flight..

He examined the present he had bought Penny, a teddy bear dressed in the uniform of the Coldstream Guards, his other present for her, an expensive bottle of perfume lay carefully packed in his hand luggage. Until finally he got the message to board his flight.

Once in the air, Leonard due to his worry over Penny found himself unable to sleep and he sat back in his seat, closed his eyes and wished to all the stars above, that they hadn't canceled Concorde, he still had another ten hours to go.

Penny came to, with a blinding headache and in a strange bedroom.

She vaguely remembered going with Bernadette to meet Leonard, then remembered through the mists of her memory that Leonard was in England. Penny, still irrationally believing that Leonard was with Alex, began to cry. What with the stress of living opposite Sheldon and trying to avoid him, the house sale hitting a couple of snags delaying the completion date by three weeks, and then Leonard's sudden departure to England, added to that the news that Alex was going too, finally became too much stress for Penny to cope with. She heard Bernadette knock before asking if she could come in.

"Hi Penny, how are you doing?, here I brought you a coffee" Bernadette told her placing the cup on the bedside table.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't take any more, I don't know what to do, where's Leonard?", Penny whispered.

"I called him, Leonard is on his way back from England". Bernadette told her.

Penny frowned at Bernadette's information, "Leonard?, but won't he be angry with me for taking him away from the conference though", Penny asked. And looking as if she was going to cry again.

"Penny, you know your Leonard better than that. He'll be worried sick about you for certain", Bernadette told her soothingly.

"Why were you so worried about him and Alex?, You know she is happily married now?, and Howard told me that after the conference she is going to look for houses in England as her Husband will be returning there in a couple of months time", Bernadette puzzled.

"I know, I Know. We bumped into them after I visited Leonard in his lab, and she introduced me to her husband", Penny admitted. Then continued, "I really am so stupid at times, hope Leonard won't tire of me, with me being in such a mess", she said plaintively.

At this Bernadette's anger blazed. "Now you hold on there Penny, Leonard loves you more than life itself. You don't need me to remind you of the cold upbringing he had, do you?", Bernadette demanded,.

Penny shook her head.

"Penny you were the one who opened the door to a very happy place, that until then Leonard could only dream about. As you told me about his relationship with Stephanie, I think she was in love with the idea of a relationship. And I am quite sure that if Leonard had not ended it, she would have realized that a relationship with Leonard was not what she wanted. Priya too, did not love Leonard, she was just trying to change him into the person she perceived to be the ideal.

But you loved him unconditionally. I know you pretend to not like his costumes or his science fiction movies and programs, And even though his work as a physicist baffles you at times, but I know you Penny that you love them, just as you love him just as he is, short, bespectacled, asthmatic, and lactose intolerant, because it's him, all of it. It's what makes Leonard unique. And that's the Leonard you love dearly, and that is why Leonard absolutely adores you in return.

And that is the Leonard, who will remain by your side until hell freezes over", and at that Bernadette left, to leave Penny to meditate on the things she told her.

Penny sipped her coffee, and thought back over the years, she had thought at the time she had lost him to Priya, but Bernadette was right, for did not Penny herself feel irritation over Priya's refusal to love Leonard as he was.

And Stephanie concerned her too until Leonard admitted he felt trapped by the relationship.

She remembered being drawn to him the day she moved in to 4B, Sheldon just reminded her of an insect, while Leonard, though nothing like the guys she used to date, was shy, which she somehow found adorable, his mop of curly hair which made her want to run her fingers through, and when she borrowed the guy's shower, although only wearing a towel, she felt so safe and so comfortable with Leonard, that when he left her to wash she was surprised to find herself missing his company. Penny's eyes opened wide as she realized that Leonard had been special to her for a long long time. So by the time Alex had come on the scene, and set her cap for Leonard, Leonard Hofstadter had become firmly entrenched in the very center of Penny's heart.

 **Ten Hours Later at LAX**

Leonard wearily collected his cases from the carousel

and headed for the arrivals lounge and as he came through the exit he spotted Bernadette waving at him. "Hi, how was your flight?", Bernadette asked him as they began to make their way towards the terminal exit.

"Too long, Where's Penny?", Leonard asked looking round.

"I'm sorry Leonard, she was so exhausted from the all the stress yesterday so I let her sleep". Bernadette informed him, noting the anxiety written all over his face at Penny's absence

As soon as they got to Bernadette's, Leonard headed for the room Penny was staying in and as soon as Leonard wearily climbed into bed with Penny. She despite still being deep in sleep, turned towards him and snuggled against him in his arms. Leonard kissed her forehead, then calling Bernadette to enter, after hearing her soft knocking. "I wondered if you wanted a drink?", Bernadette whispered, then seeing the contented smile on Penny's face, Bernadette gave an audible,"Aww", that's the first time she's smiled since you left", then she had to leave quickly as she felt her tears begin to well up.

Leonard Yawned stretched and opened his eyes to see the two beautiful green eyes of his wife staring into his with a smile on her face.

"Hi sleepy head", she said, then crushing her lips on his in her hunger for her husband. "I've missed you so much", she said as they came up for air. Then added "I'm sorry if I forced you to return, I couldn't help it, I needed you so bad, it hurt".

"Hey, Hey, don't be, I'm sorry I left you behind, when you were so obviously struggling to cope", Leonard said giving her a hug.

"I'm so lucky I found you", Penny told him, her voice almost breaking with emotion.

"No Penny, For I firmly believe that we were so lucky to have found each other, despite our differences and our insecurities, we have become so close we are almost like one person", Leonard summed up.

"Leonard!", Penny exclaimed as his words touched her heart.

Then as she was laying in Leonard's arms, Stuarts words echoed from her memory. "The two of you make one great person, for Penny brings Leonard out of his shell, while Leonard makes Penny think more deeply about things", 'Yay! Team Lenny for ever' she thought to herself, then she smiled and snuggled closer to Leonard.

Penny took Dr Gallo's advice and together with Bernadette and Amy started attending the yoga classes on Tuesday and Thursday evenings though Bernadette's exercises were a little more gentler due to her pregnancy. The yoga exercises helped Penny a great deal in order to learn to relax more, and not to get so worked up over things, and by the second week, Penny had managed to convince Leonard to go to them too, (By the simple argument that if she was going to get fit then he was too and emphasized this by pointing out the spare tyre round his middle. And it was good for the both of them too, not only as to physical fitness, but because the shared interest brought them even closer if possible.

On her next appointment with Dr Gallo, Penny attended with Leonard, who really needed to understand why Penny had a breakdown of sorts.

Dr Gallo though could only guess that the breakdown could have been due to a number of factors, hormonal imbalance, mineral deficiency, or poor diet.

At this point Penny admitted that she had not been eating properly what with worrying over Leonard and the house, and when she was worried Penny as usual turned to the wine bottle.

"Well, I think it's quite likely that that's the reason for your breakdown Penny, poor diet and too much alcohol. "How are things going with the house?", Dr Gallo asked Leonard, but just as he was about to reply Penny excitedly told her, "We're moving in next week, I'm so looking forward to sitting out in our garden on a nice sunny day", then she added giggling, "while Leonard works in it of course", Penny turned to Leonard and gave him a smile, while Leonard gave her a fake grimace in return.

"Well I wish you good luck in your move then, and Penny how are you finding the yoga classes?", Dr Gallo asked.

"Oh they're great and Leonard comes with me too, we're really enjoying them. Aren't we Honey?", Penny asked Leonard.

Leonard sheepishly explained that he needed to lose a little weight", then added, besides with all these fit guys hitting on Penny I need to look my best", he told her.

Penny was aghast. "they could never replace you sweetie, never", she told him quite firmly.

Four weeks later, and Penny's final appointment with Dr Gallo.

Once again Dr Gallo knew something was up as soon as Penny entered Dr Gallo's office, for Penny her eyes shining and looking the picture of health at once reminded Dr Gallo of an excited child waiting for the go ahead to open her presents.

Suddenly female intuition struck, and Dr Gallo excitedly stated "You're pregnant!".

"Penny beamed yes, we're so excited, I still can't believe it, it's so wonderful", Penny confirmed, while bouncing on the sofa in her excitement.

"And I have to do the same yoga exercises as Bernadette now", she added. "And It's so cool that I can do them with my bff

"Congratulations that is wonderful news. And at least you have a good incentive to keep off the wine now", Dr Gallo pointed out.

Penny blushed with embarrassment, but said nothing.

"How about the finances?, How are you going to manage?", Dr Gallo asked, but assuming from the excitement on Penny's face, things seem to be OK there.

Well because Leonard had achieved good results from a new experiment, and his successful trip to Cambridge, and besides that as he is now married, he became the ideal candidate to be offered tenure with a large increase in salary. It's really made things a lot easier on that front.

"I'm so pleased for you Penny everything seems to be as it should. So I do not think you will be needing any more sessions for me", Dr Gallo told her as she got her handkerchief ready.

Penny shook Dr Gallo's hand, not failing to notice Dr Gallo's eyes tearing up. Then Penny left to join Leonard who was picking her up.

Dr Gallo and her secretary watched as Leonard hugged and kissed Penny, before the couple left.

"I Know you tell me off for getting too involved, But I can't help it. Isn't that the most cutest couple you ever saw?", Dr Gallo explained.

Her secretary just nodded her agreement, and continued wiping her eyes.

 **Prologue**

 **Though Sheldon apologized later to Penny and Leonard, things were never quite the same again between them, for Sheldon had deeply hurt Penny and for that Leonard found it extremely hard to forgive him. A year later Sheldon took up a post at Cambridge under Dr Jones, and together with Amy they moved to England.**

 **The next few months Penny & Bernadette doing their exercises, their abdomens distended with their pregnancies became a familiar sight to Leonard. While Leonard true to his vow, Never ever left his Penny again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Perambulator Modification Hypothesis**

Saturday, and Penny and Bernadette were sitting in the back of Howard's car, and they were excitedly in animated discussion together over which strollers, cots and other equipment they would be needing after the delivery of their babies in a few weeks time (sort of as Bernadette was a few weeks further on in her pregnancy than Penny).

Leonard and Howard's conversation though was on a totally different theme, discussing possible ways to increase the intensity of a laser beam, when Bernadette interrupted them.

"Howard please! Do not spoil this special day for me, you're not at Cal Tech now. You are coming with me to pick out our stroller cot and anything else I will need for your baby. And you are going to be excited about it", Bernadette told him quite firmly, In that familiar tone of voice that so mirrored his late Mother's.

"Yeah, and that goes for you too Dr Hofstadter", Penny informed Leonard, who concealed a grin as Howard rolled his eyes. The absolute picture of a hen-pecked Husband.

Howard turned into Santa Monica Blvd, and soon with a squeal of delight Dr Bernadette Wolowitz and Mrs Penny Hofstadter entered the store.

"Hey this is cool", Leonard exclaimed pointing to a stroller, and trying to be obedient to Bernadette's command and show Penny he was as excited in this venture as she was.

"Sweetie that's more for a toddler than a newborn, it's best that newborns lie flat", Penny patiently explained. Then added, "Though the trouble is it wont be long before we will need one though I guess", Penny said more to herself than Leonard.

Leonard made a mental note to do some reading up on this subject, 'Penny might need my input, so I guess I'd better start studying up on these things", he thought as he looked at the bewildering array of equipment in the store.

Meanwhile Howard had picked up something from the display on the counter, that looked like some lab equipment he'd seen at Cal Tech, and was subsequently engrossed for a while, working out how it was used.

"Howard, you don't need that", Bernadette explained, having noticed some of the other shoppers giggling as Howard tried to work out how the thing functioned. "Why not?, It might be handy?", Howard obliviously asked Bernadette. "It's a breast pump Howard, and I can guarantee, it won't work on you".

Howard's cheeks reddened visibly as he hastily replaced the pump back on to the counter.

Penny had meanwhile asked to look at a range of creams to help prevent stretchmarks. While imagining herself laying on the bed, while Leonard massaged the cream into her skin. Penny felt a shiver of excitement at the thought and suddenly feeling warmer as a result, and with a quick glance towards her husband she picked up three tubes. Though not without the notice of Bernadette, who seemingly had the same thought as Penny. though in her case, imagining being massaged by Howard, and also picked up three tubes for herself .

The two girls then picked up some of the more personal items that new Moms would need, like breast pads and other more intimate items they would need after childbirth, the really vital things would come later I.E. chocolate, flowers and pampering etc.

When Penny rejoined Leonard she was stunned to find he had, all by himself, collected a complete bedding set including mattress for a crib with the alphabet zoo design, Leonard's thinking being that the alphabet would give his baby a head start in academic ability, while Penny squealed with delight as she found the pattern with the animals on it so cute and therefore so pleased was she with his choice that she gave her husband a hug, before quickly selecting a crib.

"Hey!, This will look great when we go paint balling", Howard said, as he showed Bernadette a camouflaged diaper bag.

"Good gracious! Howard no" Bernadette told him sternly. So Howard sulkily put the Diaper bag back down.

As the two Moms to be looked at baby blankets together, Bernadette asked Penny how Leonard has been since they found out Penny was pregnant. "He's been driving me up the wall, really you would think I'd break if I carried anything heavier than a coffee mug", Penny whispered. Then added "It's getting so I'm almost glad when he has gone to work".

"Yeah Howard's exactly the same. Still I don't think it would be a good idea to tell them to stop fussing though, I mean, It's nice that they care so much", Bernadette reasoned.

Penny didn't have to think hard to imagine the hurt look on Leonard's face if she told him to stop fussing knowing that he would over think things and feel she was pushing him away, She shuddered at the mere thought of causing him hurt. "Guess you're right. It wouldn't do at all", Penny replied.

"yup and when all's said and done I guess we wouldn't want them any other way", Bernadette summed up. Penny looked over towards Leonard and as always the powerful emotion of love welled up inside her, ' _I love you so much_ ' , she thought to herself, but simply replied, "No we certainly wouldn't"

Meanwhile Leonard and Howard were in animated discussion over the different perambulators , while Bernadette had gone over to look through the different brands of disposable diapers. Penny, after pausing to look at some baby carriers and was just picturing herself wearing one with her little one securely strapped in it and walking proudly with Leonard when, "Penny?, Hi how are things going with your pregnancy?". Penny turned hearing the familiar voice of Dr Gallo. "Hello, how are you?", Penny asked politely and wondering at the reason for Dr Gallo being in a baby store.

Dr Gallo, who at that point was examining one of the baby carriers, and noticing the quizzical expression on Penny's face, Laughed, "Oh, I'm not here for me. No, I'm trying to buy something for my niece's baby shower, tomorrow, really I don't know where to start", Dr Gallo told her as she looked around at the multitude of items around the store.

"What about a baby blanket?", Penny asked her holding up the blanket she had picked up earlier.

"Oh that's pretty,", Dr Gallo enthused, then added, "I'll get one of those and perhaps a teddy bear as well. Thank you Penny, great idea. A blanket will always be useful", Dr Gallo said and was about to go over to the back of the store to pick one up, after Penny had indicated where they were. When Penny stopped her.

"Actually Dr Gallo. Can I ask you something?", Penny asked, the seriousness of her request written all over her face.

"If you could make an appointment, I'll see how I can help", Dr Gallo informed her.

"Oh please, It's just that it has been really bugging me for a few weeks now", Penny told her, her voice taking on a note of desperation.

Dr Gallo relented, "Well OK Penny but I must warn you I will not make a habit of these out of office consultations, but anyway let's move over to here away from eavesdroppers", and they moved to a much quieter part of the store.

"That's better, now then Penny what's the problem", Dr Gallo asked, giving Penny her fullest attention.

"Well with all the problems I have had recently, I would really like to know. Do you think I'll be a good Mom?", Penny asked earnestly.

"Dr Gallo thought for a moment then gave Penny her considered opinion. "No Penny I don't think you will be a good Mom", she paused for effect before adding, "I think you'll be a great one. Truly Penny, a bad Mom would not care enough to ask that question of herself let alone someone else, and why my reasoning that I think you'll be a great Mom. I have seen Penny the huge amount of love you have for your husband, I have also seen the absolute adoration he has for you and I truly believe that you both will have no trouble in extending that love to your offspring, and that you will cherish him/her or any others that you might have later, just as much as you both cherish each other. Does that answer your question?".

Penny's relief was clearly visible, "Thank you so much. It has so been worrying me lately", Penny gratefully told her.

"That's OK Penny now enjoy you're pregnancy, though no doubt you will not be thinking that when you are throwing up everyday, and if you have any more concerns then come and see me?, OK?. Now I must get my niece's present. Goodbye Penny, take care.".

"Goodbye Dr Gallo and thank you for listening", Penny replied, as Dr Gallo made her way over towards the baby blankets.

Penny stood for a while and ran through Dr Gallo's reasoning in order to get Dr Gallo's words firmly implanted in her mind. So that in any cases in the future. If ever she has periods of self doubt then she can always remember them and reflect. Then she rejoined her husband and Howard.

"It would be child's play. All we have to do is, we fit a tray across here add some flexi solar panels to the hood, the laptop we fit to the tray, hmm, maybe with velcro...", Howard was saying as Penny drew closer. "and we can fit a holder for a cellphone on the front, and maybe some weights in the base to lower the point of gravity", Her husband added, before Howard excitedly interrupted "Et Voila! We can surf the net while we push junior along the sidewalk".

"Er Leonard?, don't you think that it would be advantageous to look where your going if your going to be pushing your smart and beautiful baby in the stroller", Penny informed him, and putting a spanner in the works in the process.

"And if you think you're putting lead weights in the base then you can push it all the time Jack", Bernadette added to Howard, as she joined them just after Penny.

Then later after the two fathers to be had loaded their purchases in the trunk with supervision from the two mother's to be, they started again, "You know if we were to fit a small electric motor and some low gearing...", Howard began as Leonard excitedly interrupted, "and fit a more efficient braking system and maybe a pedestrian sat nav...", Bernadette turned and gave Penny a shrug and an old fashioned look which Penny imitated then the two women smiled lovingly at their husbands, those Guys never could stay away from engineering or physics for long.


	7. Gratitude

**Gratitude**

 _ **20 years later**_

Leonard struggled to keep pace with his wife and daughters as they rushed for the check in desk. For the girls were returning to Princeton after the holidays."Hurry Leonard, please sweetie or they will close the desk in a minute", Penny begged him, a little breathless herself now that she had reached the age of fifty. Leonard panted as he renewed his effort to keep up with them and promised himself at the very least a week or two in bed to recover from his exertions.

Fortunately they arrived at the check in desk with minutes to spare before the three girls with a quick hug and kiss for their parents before hurrying to board their plane for the city of Elizabeth, New Jersey and Princeton university.

Penny rubbed Leonard's back as he hurriedly used his inhaler, her concern written all over her face that his asthma had seemed to have deteriorated the more Leonard had aged, which prompted Penny to insist quite firmly that they ought to go for a coffee and a bite to eat in order for Leonard to recover.

While Leonard gratefully sat down at a table, Penny purchased two coffees and a couple of packs of sandwiches, and as she placed the tray on the table, she noticed that someone had left a copy of the Pasadena star newspaper and in between sipping her coffee, eating her sandwiches and keeping a close eye on Leonard's current condition, she idly flicked through the newspaper. Suddenly a familiar name leapt out at her from the obituaries page, it said, Mr James Edward Gallo regrets to announce the sudden death of his beloved wife, The noted Psychiatrist Dr Rachel Gallo...

Penny nearly dropped her coffee in shock and struggled with difficulty due to her emotions immediately welling up as she read the announcement again.

Finally Leonard was stunned as he beheld the troubled face of his wife as she informed Leonard about Dr Gallo's death.

"It says here that the funeral will be held tomorrow. Leonard please, I have to go to it, I must!", Penny begged as her tears began to run down her face.

Leonard, seeing the seriousness on Penny's face nodded.

"Please, will you come with me too honey", Penny asked him earnestly, "We really have so much to be thankful to her for, I, I came so near to losing everything, and even worse, I was this close to losing you", she demonstrated to Leonard using her thumb and forefinger to form a small gap about a 16th of an inch wide, at which point Penny gave way to her emotions and cried helplessly as the images of the past were brought back out of her memory.

Later that night. Penny lay awake for a while unable to sleep and hoping that the words she had written on the wreath they had purchased while on their way back from the airport, had really shown how much she felt she owed to Dr Gallo. Finally after failing to think of any better words she could use she cast her mind back and wondered how different her life may have been if it wasn't for Dr Gallo, but she quickly found her thoughts of living her life without Leonard were very unpleasant and she quickly abandoned this line of thinking, she snuggled against Leonard and soon joined him in slumber.

Leonard awoke to find himself being pinned down by Penny and unable to move. she was not only lying on top of him, though slightly to the side. She was also holding him so tightly into the bargain that Leonard had difficulty breathing

Leonard immediately discerned that Penny seemed to be doing this more out of fear, rather than any amorous intent on her part.

Leonard gently shook her shoulder, "Penny, Penny, are you OK honey?", he asked as Penny gradually woke up.

"Leonard?, sorry I must have had a nightmare. I guess?", ' _Holy crap on a cracker_ , _you can say that again Penny',_ she thought to herself as she released her grip on Leonard.

Leonard gratefully rose and headed for the bathroom.

"Are you sure you're OK Penny?", he asked her again as he returned, as this was not like Penny at all.

Penny decided against keeping her fears secret and told Leonard that she had been thinking before she fell asleep of how different her life might have been if she hadn't gone to see Dr Gallo.

"Hey, it might have been good", Leonard joked, in an attempt to lighten things, by trying to cheer her up. But he was very surprised by Penny's sudden outburst of anger.

"No Leonard! it wouldn't have, I know that for sure, my life would have been hell without you in it, I'm damn certain of that. I would not have been able to learn from you how that love was so much more important than looks alone. also I would not have realised that I was so much in need of that special someone who would love and care deeply for me . I know I dated a lot of guys before I met you, but not a single one of them ever, showed the deep love and care that you bestow upon me, and I realise now how much I need, even crave that special love, and now I know I could never, ever be without that now, be without you now. Truly Leonard, I know very well that I would have just drifted from one failed relationship to another without ever finding the happiness and contentment that I have found by sharing my life with you, the most sweetest caring guy that I have been so incredibly lucky to find.

That was why I was so scared during the night, I was trying to hold on tightly to the sheer happiness and contentment that you give me".

Leonard was utterly astonished at this impassioned speech from Penny. Even though Penny opened her feelings up to him a lot more nowadays than she used to years ago it was still a surprise for her to open up her heart so completely to him like this.

It was not like the funerals that one generally sees on the movies, usually the rain is pouring down from lead grey skies. No, this day was bright and sunny and calls of birds everywhere echoed around the cemetery.

Leonard and Penny made their way to a hall for the service situated in the middle of the cemetery, Penny carrying the wreathe, the inscription she wished would have said so much more.

Inside the hall, a small group of people sat near the front. And it saddened Penny much to see so small a gathering for such a wonderful person that Dr Gallo was. Not wanting to intrude they took seats at the back but Penny's sobs through the short service gave them away as an elderly man turned briefly to look back to see who it was.

He caught up with them as they were making their way to the graveside.

"Excuse me?", he said to Penny, " I couldn't help hearing your crying earlier. But I wanted to know, did you know my wife?", he asked her, the grief still evident on his face.

"In a way, I used to be a patient of hers you see, some years ago though, but she really helped me to turn my life around. I mean I was in real danger of throwing my life down the drain, but thanks to Dr Gallo my life is so wonderful now, and I just had to come when I read of her death in the newspaper to somehow if I could, show my heartfelt gratitude for what she did for me", Penny told him.

Mr Gallo beamed at her, "I must say my wife never did tell me about her work, patient confidentiality and all so I know nothing at all about this side of her?. Though I think she would have been very pleased that you had taken the trouble to come here and remember and thank her. She was a wonderful person wasn't she?", Mr Gallo asked.

"Oh absolutely, I found that she really cared about my problems. Look will you come to dinner on Saturday and I will be glad to tell you more?", Penny told him.

"Are you sure? I don't wish to cause you embarrassment by talking about the past. But I would love to know about this side of my dear wife", he asked her sincerely.

"Oh No please, everything is OK on that score, It will be my way of thanking her, in fact I would be pleased to tell you", she reassured him.

Mr Gallo smiled and said, "Saturday it is then", and Penny informed him of the address and time, then Mr Gallo resumed his course towards the grave.

She was just about to follow when someone else tapped her on the shoulder from behind

"Penny?, Penny Hofstadter isn't it?".

Penny turned and saw a woman in her mid sixties though her face was familiar.

"I'm sorry, you probably don't remember me, I'm Sarah French, I used to be Dr Gallo's receptionist and secretary, though I'm retired now. How are you?", Sarah informed her, while holding out her hand.

"Of course lovely to meet you again", Penny told her enthusiastically as she warmly shook her hand in greeting.

"Rachel would have been so thrilled you came. I think she had quite a bit of a soft spot for you and your husband, you know", Sarah confessed.

"I didn't know that", Penny admitted. Then added "Leonard and Me, well we owe her so much don't we honey", Penny said turning to Leonard.

"Yes, very much so", Leonard agreed as he took his turn to greet Sarah.

"Actually I've invited Mr Gallo over for dinner on Saturday and I was wondering if you would like to come too?, then you can see for yourself just how good life has been for Me and Leonard, all thanks to Dr Rachel Gallo's kind help". Penny asked her.

Sarah was thrilled at the invitation. And as she was the one who took Penny's anguished call all those years ago, she would like very much to see how her dear friend had changed things for the better for them.

After the coffin was lowered into the ground, Penny placed her wreathe along with the flowers and other wreathes and sadly, with Leonard, made her way for her car, after saying goodbye to Sarah and Mr Gallo, who had begged Penny to just call him Jim . And reminding them of the time for them to come on Saturday Evening.

Leonard had not seen Penny in such a nervous state for years, as she was on that Saturday afternoon. In fact so much so that Leonard had to hold her to comfort her as Penny moved to rearrange the plates and glasses on the table and then attempting to toss the salad again for the umpteenth time, but in spite of Penny's nerves everything was ready on time and 2 minutes later the front door rang and Jim Gallo and Sarah were let in by Leonard, who took their coats. Then after an aperitif they sat down to eat. Throughout the meal Jim related to them all about the events of his first Date with his wife, (Whom he met when they were both at university). He had arranged to take her to a dinner, dance only to find he had got the wrong date, but in spite of his fears at being seen incompetent By Rachel, she kindly laughed it off and suggested they go for a meal together instead. Jim told them that he didn't think the date would have gone so well as if they had gone dancing, as they talked and talked together which resulted in discovering a strong mutual attraction between the two.

Jim also confessed at how his university buddies strongly doubted that Rachel would ever agree to date him as Jim's previous experiences with the opposite sex were totally unsuccessful as a rule. To which Leonard remarked "Wow!, I've sure been there myself Jim, in fact I found I got turned down more times than a bed", and getting a sad eyed sympathetic look from Penny as a reward.

"It was certainly a painful period in my life, at that time Leonard, I'm sorry you had the same experience", then he added, "But just like you yourself, I found in Rachel, the most beautiful woman that even now I still find it hard to believe that she could fall in love with me".

And as she heard Jim's voice breaking in his grief for his wife, Sarah then related to them of how fortunate she was to work for such a kind employer that Rachel was, then she revealed how Rachel and Herself would stand at the window and watch as Penny would meet Leonard outside. "I told you she had a soft spot for you, for Rachel couldn't have children herself you see, and I don't think she could help seeing you as something close to a daughter, and her Interest in you became a little more personal than a normal Dr patient relationship would, though she would never cross the line and be too familiar than professional standards would dictate. But I truly feel the it was your strong love for each other that drew her. Perhaps it reminded her of her husband and herself".

Penny felt herself tearing up at this revelation and had to leave the table to wipe her eyes.

After dinner, Leonard made coffee and they all sat in the lounge while Penny got out the family photo album and showed Sarah and Jim all the photographs of themselves and their children as they grew up.

Then as the last photograph was commented on, Penny turned to Jim and declared, "I have shown you both through these photographs the wonderful life that I have now, a life which I would not exchange for all the riches in the world, and it was your wife that made this possible for me", Penny earnestly told Jim, "and I know that I paid for the treatment then, but the help your wife gave me was utterly priceless, and for that I could never ever thank her enough, I'm sorry that you were not able to have children yourselves, but Rachel Gallo made my four children possible, so I would like to think that they are a little bit hers as well."

Jim said nothing at first as he meditated on her words, then rising he thanked Penny profusely for showing him a side of his wife that he was until then aware of.

Sarah too, so thrilled to have seen the outcome, and also so pleased to see the obvious love that still existed between Leonard and Penny, and shortly after She with Jim left for home.

Later as Penny lay thinking to herself in bed, she smiled at the immense satisfaction she had gained, that she had remembered and thanked the immense help that was given to her By Dr Rachel Gallo.

Then snuggling closer to Leonard she fell fast asleep.


End file.
